Over There
by U.S.S Voyager 2371
Summary: Harry's sixth year in Nazi dominated Europe. Now England only hope lies in the hands of the USA and CSA, bitter enimes for over 100 years.
1. September 1,1996

Over There  
  
September1, 1996  
  
The Hogwarts Express made it's slow, tenuous way out of London. Harry Potter looked out the window at the once magnificent city, now only a figment of its former self. In 1940, the Blitzkrieg decimated all of Britain. In May of 1941 the Bismarck and the Nazi's U-Boat fleet successfully blockaded the Allies. Now, Britain was part of the Third Reich, and the new chancellor was allied with Voldemort. It made being Harry Potter very hard indeed. Hermione Granger, his girlfriend, and Ron Weasly, his best friend, looked at him, concern on their faces.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, mate, you look bloody awful," Ron remarked.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry continued to stare out the window, watching as a small farm house past by, proudly flying the flag of the Third Reich. Harry sighed. Even out here, away from the major cities and trade routes, many showed support for the Fuhrer. Most were too afraid not to. The Germans had exterminated almost the entire Jewish and black population since the Nazis claimed victory in 1943. They had turned their eyes to the still defiant United and Confederate States if America, who was threatening war. Harry doubted they would. The U.S. had defeated Japan, and was now isolated from the rest of the world by their own politics, believing even to this day that the Nazis were still a "European affair." The Confederacy, angered by the U.S. had settled into a hateful mood and vowed to return to save Britannia.   
  
Harry turned to his friends. "Okay I lied, I'm not fine," he stated flatly.   
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The whole world that's, what's wrong. We're under the yoke of a tyrant, my aunt and uncle hate me, and my godfather is dead. And the worst part is, no is ever going to help me get out of this rut."  
  
"We'll help you, Harry," Ron said. "That is what friends are for, isn't it."  
  
"I suppose, but you just aren't enough. You can't take on Voldemort by yourselves. England is crippled beyond repair and the magical world is the only free one on Earth. Next to the U.S. and the C.S. that is. Not like they're ever going to lift a finger to help us. "  
  
That made his friends start, and an uneasy silence fell between the trio. Finally they arrived at Hogsmeade Station and headed for Hogwarts. The sorting ceremony started as usual, but all of Hogwarts was looking at the two teens in unfamiliar uniforms. After the new students were sorted, Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "Students we have a new addition to our beloved school. Please give a warm welcome to the members of the United States Navy, Lieutenant Commander Zach Baker, and from the Confederate Army Lieutenant Stephen Meanly."  
  
All the students looked stunned. "They are here as part of a joint U.S. -C.S. task force here to give England back to the English."   
  
Cheers erupted around the Great Hall. Finally, after so many years, the war was going to be taken to Voldemort's doorstep. And by God, there was going to be hell to pay! 


	2. September 2,1996

****

September 2, 1996

Lt. Cmdr. Baker scowled deeply. He resented the fact he had to work with a Confederate officer. After the South had won the War of Succession, they had been forced to get rid of their slaves at the insistence of England but still held racial prejudices. Zach despised them. He despised Germany even more. During World War One Germany had been the U.S.'s greatest ally, they had helped defeat the Russian Army, and then, they had the _audacity_ to let the Nazis take over. After Hitler's rise to power, the U.S. had cut off all relations with Nazi Germany.

Now he had to work together with one enemy to destroy two others. Voldemort's siding with the Nazi's had shocked everyone, magical or no. The wizarding world hadn't thought Voldemort would side with Muggles, and the Muggles had been shocked to discover an entirely different world. That wasn't Zach's concern. His concern was his mighty airship, and her crew. He commanded the U.S.S. Pandora, the most famous airship in the skies. At one 1,378 ft. she commanded respect. She held eight fighters to protect her. Not that she needed them. With 12 broadside cannons, and 12 60-mm. machine gun nests, she could easily defend herself. But Zach wasn't sure how to use her. The "air force" of the magical world was comprised of broomsticks and dragons. _Broomsticks_. How did they possibly hope to defeat the great Pandora with those? The dragons, however, might present another problem, but there were few of those left. Zach passed Lieutenant Meanly going the opposite direction.

"Going somewhere, Lieutenant?" Zach inquired politely.

"I was just to the Great Hall, Commander. Can I get you anything?"

"You'd probably poison my drink, and put something deadly in my food. No thank you."

"You damnyankees ain't ever trusted us, never giv-"

Zach cut Meanly off. "Can you blame us? You Rebels stabbed us in the back during the War of Succession, and then beat us again in World War One by siding with the damn Reds. You don't play fair."

"And you don't play at all. You just piss and moan and bitch about every little thing, _you_ put Lenin in charge of Russia, because you just couldn't stand the czar, and…" Meanly trailed off. Looking around Zach saw that a large crowd had gathered around the two quarreling Americans. A few were giving them dubious looks, and whispered things like, "How are they supposed to help if they're arguing all the time?" and " So much for retaking Britain."

Zach was the first to leave the scene of the fight, neck and face red from anger and embarrassment. He pulled out a small walkie talkie. "Baker to Pandora. Pick me up in five." He clicked the radio off. It was going to be a very long year.

Lieutenant Stephen Meanly walked briskly toward the Great Hall. He passed Draco Malfoy. Meanly was told to watch him closely. His father worked closely with the Nazi's. That was unacceptable. He would watch him. But first he needed food. After he ate his breakfast, alone of course, he went to find Hagrid and his new pet. Unfortunately he never made it. As he headed for Hagrid's hut something hit across the head. The last thing he saw was a cloaked man pick him up and drag him toward the Forbidden Forrest.


End file.
